


Believer - Adrien's Recovery

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Battle For Her Heart [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is bad as ever, beginning has drunk Luka, these dorks are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: The final part of Battle For Her Heart, Adrien and Marinette finally get the happy ending they want, but along the way, our favorite model has some... unpleasant memories come back. I hope y'all enjoy.





	Believer - Adrien's Recovery

Believer - Imagine Dragons

**First things first**

**I'ma say all the words inside my head**

**I'm fired up and tired of the way things have been, oh ooh**

**The way things have been, oh ooh**

Adrien Agreste desperately wanted to ask Marinette on a date, but he knew it wasn't the right time. He was tired of having to keep quiet, and he wanted to tell her everything, but he had to wait until she was over Luka. He went over to her house every night and just sat with her on the couch, making sure she went to bed at a reasonable time. In the mornings, he went to her house to make sure she was up in time for work.

Again and again, he would visit her, but he could never completely speak his mind, despite their being best friends.

**Second thing second**

**Don't you tell me what you think that I can be**

**I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh**

**The master of my sea, oh ooh**

One night, after leaving Marinette's house, Adrien flashed back to the night at the club, a couple years ago. After Luka had shown up, he had talked to Marinette and Adrien for a few minutes. The blond hadn't seen him since the night when he played in "Kitty Section". Apparently, Luka had noticed that Adrien had a "thing" for his bluenette friend, as he whisked him away from the group, and into a convenient, nearby coat closet. "Listen, Agreste," the blue-haired boy spat.

"You and Marinette are on different levels, and you need to accept that. You're a model, so stick with your type. Cheerleaders, models, whatever." Adrien could tell the boy was drunk, and that probably meant he wouldn't actually say them were he sober, but the words still hurt. "You can't tell me what I can or can't be and do." The blond retorted.

"Watch me," The older boy said as he walked away. "After all, she's a very good friend, and you're glad to have her as one of your fans."

**I was broken from a young age**

**Taking my sulking to the masses**

**Write down my poems for the few**

**T** **hat looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**

**Singing from the heartache from the pain**

**Taking my message from the veins**

**Speaking my lessons from the brain**

**Seeing the beauty through the**

Upon arriving at his apartment, Adrien flashed back to his childhood.

"Adrien, you are going to model, and I will not change my mind. Now, go practice your piano lesson."

Gabriel Agreste was constantly reminding Adrien who was really in charge of his life, so the blond did the only thing he could think of - besides watch Anime. He wrote. Usually poetry, but he did turn his life into the occasional fiction story. 

He would write poems to his mother, pleading her to come back and save him. He wrote poems to Chloé, his only friend, telling her that he wished he lived with her instead of his father. He wrote poems to his future self, warning him that it would only get worse.

He wrote poems to his future lover, - which he later addressed to Ladybug - telling her about the heartache of his childhood and apologized in advance for any craziness that his father caused.

He begged to the receivers of these poems to see the beauty through the pain. To accept him for who he would eventually be.

**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**(Pain)**

**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

**(Pain)**

**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

A few weeks before the Couffain marriage, Gabriel Agreste hated the image that was his son being single. So he set him up with co-workers’ daughters. All of which, happened to be models. It only made Luka's words ring in Adrien's ears, and the dates all ended up leaving early.

Suffice it to say, the cold man was not pleased that Adrien's dates all left him, so Gabriel yelled at his son over the phone. Which ended any relationship Adrien hoped to have with his father.

Adrien walked into his bedroom, lay down on his bed, and was welcomed by unpleasant dreams.

Before the group left - yet another painful memory from that night - the club, Luka had pulled Adrien aside for another talk. "You will never be good enough for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She will be mine, so I hope you understand that I will do whatever it takes to keep her." The boy was obviously still drunk, but that didn't mean the words didn't mean anything.

** Months and 35 dates later **

Adrien Agreste stops Marinette in the park in front of her apartment, claiming he needs to tie his shoelace. In actuality, he checks his pocket for the box that holds the key to his future.

Before he speaks, Adrien makes sure to remember that Marinette pushes him to do his best, and is basically his drive for anything he does.

**Third things third**

**Send a prayer to the ones up above**

**All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh**

**Your spirit up above, oh ooh**

Adrien pulled the tiny box out of his pocket and began his speech, fully aware of Alya and Nino watching. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have loved you ever since we met, and despite people throwing hate towards our relationship, I have kept strong, knowing you were my everything. Knowing that, one day, you would be the one holding me up."

 **I was choking in the crowd**  

**B** **uilding my rain up in the cloud**

**Falling like ashes to the ground**

**Hoping my feelings, they would drown**

**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing,**

**Inhibited, limited**

**Till it broke up and it rained down**

**It rained down lik** **e**

"That night, so many long months ago, when you called me in the middle of the night in New York, telling me Luka had dumped you, I was practically choking because of how long it took me to get there. I hated that it took me so long, and I was praying I could bury my feelings in time so I could genuinely help you recover. I didn't want to be biased, and I didn't want my feelings to show, but the feelings wouldn't stop threatening to flow out of me until I finally asked you on that date.

"I couldn't help it, I was in love."

**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**(Pain)**

**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

**(Pain)**

**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you make me the happiest man alive and become Mrs. Agreste?"

As Adrien finished his speech, he couldn't help but notice that she was sobbing. Fearful, he felt tears prick his own eyes. He was about to apologize for rushing things, when Marinette let out a giggle and said, "Yes!" He placed the ring on her finger, stood up, and wrapped her in his arms, swinging her around.

"I promise you, on my very Miraculous, that no matter who tries to steal our light, no matter who wants us separated, I will stay with and love you for as long as I live."

**Last things last**

**By the grace of the fire and the flames**

**You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**

**The blood in my veins, oh ooh**

**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

**Inhibited, limited**

**Till it broke up and it rained down**

**It rained down, like**

**Three months later**

As the famous model watched his wife-to-be walk down the aisle, he had to stop himself from rushing up to her and swinging her around, like they practiced in their first dance. When she finally stood under the arbor, Adrien had to stand perfectly still as they recited their vows.

Finally, after minutes of anxiety for the blond, he was able to put everything he felt then and there into the kiss sealing their marriage.

**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**(Pain)**

**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

**(Pain)**

**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**Another few months**

The newlyweds had just finished completely moving into their apartment and had their lives under control, - save for the media swarming the two - when Marinette came running into the living room.

It took Adrien two full seconds to register that she was crying, and five to realize she was collapsed on top of him. "W-what's wrong, Buginette?" Adrien was scared that he had done something wrong, and she was upset with him, but the sound of a giggle helped him to realize she wasn't sad.

"M-Marinette? What is it?" Bluebell eyes stared into emerald as she sputtered life-altering words. "We're pregnant."

 


End file.
